Cell-free nucleic acid (cfNA) biomarkers circulating in the blood have the potential to serve as simple, rapid, and non-invasive diagnostic indicators. As such, cell-free biomarkers have emerged in the forefront of cancer diagnostic research with the promise of improved disease state prognostication, therapy resistance monitoring and metastasis or recurrence determination using a simple blood test. A multiplexed, cancer diagnostic device with the 1) sensitivity to detect low molecular copies of biomarkers of specific cancer genotypes, 2) simplicity of blood/plasma lateral flow strip assays and 3) robustness of nucleic acid microarrays that can be packaged as a comprehensive genotype cancer diagnostic panel would greatly improve early detection rates of recurrence and metastasis and guide the oncology treatment plan. To overcome barriers limiting the adoption of high density microassays in diagnostic settings, Arrion Sciences, an early-stage biotechnology and sensor development subsidiary (Austin, TX), working in collaboration with LC Sciences (Houston, TX), DRS Technologies, the University of Texas at Austin Microelectronics Research Center (UT_MRC), and Dr. Sylvie Beaudenon-Huibregste is proposing to develop a multiplexed biodetection array platform with nucleic acid probes for detection of clinically-significant, cell-free breast cancer biomarkers in the blood.